1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to visual observation devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular light monitoring apparatus wherein the same permits an individual to properly observe operation and functioning of vehicular tail light assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mirror-type devices have been utilized in the prior art for permitting observation of remote orientations relative to an individual observer. In overland travel of vehicles, particularly truck members, proper operation of the tail light assemblies are mandatory to prevent inadvertent penalty and associated hazard to other relatively traveling vehicles relative to the truck. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an assembly permitting a single individual to properly observe the operation of tail light assemblies relative to an associated vehicle such as a truck.
Prior art observation vehicles utilized in the prior art are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,968 to Logsdon setting forth a golf green viewing device wherein a mirror is positioned for observing the green relative to a target putting hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,263 to Hirshberg utilizes a reflective mirror operative with an associated target image to properly orient a vehicle within a garage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,926 to Wedemeyer sets forth a mirror alignment system for properly orienting a sideview mirror relative to a motor vehicle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular light monitoring apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.